


Ultimo Atto

by alfaorionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Second War with Voldemort, What Have I Done
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La disgrazia ci fa conoscere strani compagni di letto" <br/>- Trinculo: atto II, scena II, La Tempesta, William Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimo Atto

**Author's Note:**

> Sto male, scusatemi. Non sono in pieno possesso delle mie complete facoltà mentali (Non lo sono da almeno quattro anni, ma tant’è)… quindi, niente, prendete questo crack pairing come viene.

Azkaban è una guerriera orgogliosa e solitaria, rocca petrosa dimenticata da Dio.   
Ma qui hai incontrato una creatura fatta di schegge d’ombra e disperazione, esattamente come te.  
È stata la prima a comprenderti, con lei hai condiviso le notti e il sonno.  
Pazzo, folle! era stata la sentenza finale, pronunciata dalle labbra di un padre che non si era mai preoccupato di te davvero. Ridi ricordando quelle parole, perché non è stata una condanna: in prigione hai trovato l’Amore.  
Adesso il silenzio è rotto da un sibilo nell'oscurità, dallo spasmo del tuo cuore bruciante di passione.   
Soltanto un attimo e morirai, Barty.  
Un bacio e la tua anima sarà sua.


End file.
